User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 55 - The Sailor Scouts
Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Goemon Ishikawa wanders around the place. Goemon: Hmm, looks like i have to found something so i can go back home, but how? I don't have anything! Shibiretta comes in Shibiretta: Hello, kid. You want some help? Goemon: Oh yes, i want to found an ancient artifact that is missing days ago. Shibiretta: You mean this? (Shows the Maneki-neko) Goemon: How did you find this? Shibiretta: I got from someone else who is working with me. Goemon: Who? ???: Don't be tricked, kid!! Goemon: ? Shibiretta: (Shit, she got me!) Sailor Moon appears Sailor Moon: For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you! Goemon: S-Sailor Moon? The one and only?! Where's the others? Shibiretta: You insolent kid! You will never catch me! (Takes out a book and a eyeball) Hoshina, go!! (The ball and the book where used into this) Hoshina Book: Hooshinaaa!! Sailor Moon: What the heck is that!? Goemon: Sailor Moon, do something! Sailor Moon: Uuuugh, okay! (Peforms a kick at Hoshina, but her ankle is broken) AAAAAAAH!!!! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!! My leg! Goemon: -_- Sailor Moon: (Gets up) Don't worry, i can still fight! Shibiretta: You kids will be destroyed! Hahahahaha!! Goemon: (Attacks Hoshina with a staff, but dosen't do anything) Goemon: (Oh no, i can't attack him! I'm probably screwed!) A hammer came out of nowhere, stunning the monster Shibiretta: What!? Who did this!? Sailor Moon: It looks like a hammer. Someone is here too! Estelle comes in Estelle: Stop this madness, old lady! Shibiretta: Grrr, the girl again. I'm tired of you, princess! Sailor Moon: A princess she said? Goemon: Estellise? What are you doing here? Estelle: Goemon, i'm here to defeat the lady. She stoled by magic book! Goemon: What? She did? Shibiretta: Yes. I did this to revive Boss, but i still despise him for what he done! Sailor Moon: Boss? Shibiretta: Yes, he was once the leader of the Eternal. But these stupid Pretty Cures defeated him! I really hate them so much!! Sailor Moon: You lady, will be punished to death! Goemon: Let's go! Playable Characters *Goemon Ishikawa (Ganbare Goemon) *Sailor Moon *Estelle *Venis (After 3 turns) *Chiara (After 3 turns) *Ulala (After 3 turns) *Skipper and the penguins (After 3 turns) *Cosmo (After 3 turns) *Cure Blossom (After 3 turns) *Mii Koryuji (After 3 turns) *Mario (After 3 turns) *Luigi (After 3 turns) *Captain Scarlet (After 3 turns) *Neneko (After 3 turns) *Tron Bonne (After 3 turns) Item *Maneki-neko (Dropped after Shibiretta is defeated) Enemies *Hoshina Book - 5000 HP *Shibiretta - 4800 HP (Protects with a force field, brokes when Hoshina is defeated) *Shadow (Space Channel 5) - 6100 HP *8 Rhythm Robots (Black) - 670 HP *4 Rhythm Robots (White) - 810 HP *2 Rhythm Robots (Black, hover) - 710 HP *2 Rhythm Robots (White, hover) - 870 HP *Bowser Clone - 2500 HP *Yuri Clone - 2100 HP *Flynn Clone - 2300 HP *10 Fawfulcopters - 400 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *4 Fawful Guys - 980 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Fawful - 6000 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Cackletta - 7800 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Lobo - 5600 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *Doomsday - 5700 HP (After 10 enemies are defeated) *10 Feydooms - 600 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) *4 Mysterons - 1300 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) *20 Crabs - 310 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) *Dr. Blowhole - 4800 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters